A user card is inserted into a player tracking device as in the above-described U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0135799 as well as the above-described U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,734, whereby a game is executed on a gaming machine by credit data associated with said user card. Since the credit obtained as an outcome of the game can be added to a value of an account of a user (player), the user can easily enjoy the game without cumbersome taking-in-and-out of cash or the like.
In addition, in the conventional system which includes each of the configurations disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-022657 and the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-230348, refund money in a publicly operated competition and points obtained in games can be donated.
However, these donations are made only by using values obtained as outcomes of the competition and the games, and the opportunity to donate is limited.